Twilight 25 Round 2
by SheeWolf85
Summary: My entries for the Twilight 25 oneshot contest.
1. Dark

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: # 8 - Dark  
Pen name: SheeWolf85  
Pairing: Renesmee  
Rating: M for dark themes**

_A/N: My daughter and I were eating Alpha-Bits (the alphabet cereal) for breakfast this morning. Every time I see the word Alpha now, thanks to SM, I think of Jake. My thoughts took a decidedly demented turn and this came out. Be prepared…._

~*~*~*~*~

Four-year-old Renesmee sat down at the table and smiled up at her dad as he set a plate down in front of her. She looked at the pieces of meat in front of her and her mouth watered. She didn't bother with a fork as she picked up a piece and bit into it, chewing slowly.

"This is really good, dad," she complimented. He stood staring at her with an oddly satisfied look on his face. "What is it?"

His smile expanded. "Alpha bits," he said calmly.

Her chewing slowed to a stop and her stomach churned. "What?"


	2. Comfort

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: #7 - Comfort  
Pen name: SheeWolf85  
Pairing (or characters): Nessie, Jake, Seth, Billy  
Rating: K+**

_A/N: Despite what I did to Jake in my last prompt ('dark'), I am actually Team Jacob. This is a little pre-teen Nessie fun with Jake... NPOV. Oh, and a disclaimer - I don't own anything Twilight... Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I just play with her characters.  
_

~*~*~*~*~

I felt like I was in one of those overrated movie effects. The ones where one part of the scenery is frozen or in slow motion and another part is in fast forward. I always rolled my eyes at them because no matter how good the effect was, the feel was lost on me. It was nothing new for me to be in a frozen world while I was stuck in fast motion.

I could stand in one place, attempting to freeze myself like my family, but I could still feel myself changing. There were always changes. I wasn't the same Nessie I was a month ago. Or even yesterday.

I glared at the television, the people on screen depicting some funny situation that should have made me laugh, but my mood was horrible and I couldn't concentrate on the situation. I could only focus on how perfect they were. Humans. So perfect. They changed, they grew, they adapted… but at a normal rate. They could go a few months or even a year without noticing the changes. I couldn't even go an hour.

I flipped the TV off and sat up on my little bed. There was a knock on the door and I rolled my eyes again. Between my dad and my uncle Jasper, there was no hope that I would be able to just suffer alone.

"What?" I called, irritated already even though the conversation hadn't even started.

My mom walked in followed by my dad. I grunted and stood up, ignoring the fact that I was already half an inch taller than I had been a few days ago.

"What's wrong, honey?" Mom asked.

"Why don't you just ask him?" I said, throwing my hand out in the direction of my dad. "I'm sure he's the reason you're in here."

Dad looked ashamed and I suddenly felt bad. I apologized silently and he smiled.

Mom sighed a needless sigh and took a few steps closer to me. "Honey, your dad can read your mind but I can't. I want to hear what's wrong from you." She grabbed my shoulders and gently eased me into sitting on the bed next to her.

I looked at my mom, studying her features. She was nineteen, although she insisted that she was still eighteen. She would be forever; she would never change. I wasn't sure I'd like that more than constantly changing. My life would soon become that, though, and I knew it. When my rapid growth was finally over, my role would switch and I would be the one that was frozen while the world moved in fast motion around me. It was strange to think it, but I knew it would happen.

"I want to be normal," I said softly, my voice breaking slightly.

"Oh, honey," Mom hugged me to her and her skin froze mine. "You are normal. For you."

I shook my head. "I'm not, Mom. I'm… I'm not like you; I'm not like Jake… I'm not like any other person in this hemisphere! I'm a freak!"

Mom moved back from me like I'd struck her. "You are not a freak!" she nearly spat. "You are perfect, Renesmee."

I shook my head again. "No, perfect would make me young, like Claire. I'm supposed to be younger than Claire, remember? She's almost six years old. I'm supposed to be three and a half, but I could pass for a fourteen year old girl. I don't even know how I compare mentally!"

Dad sighed this time and sat on the bed on the other side of me. "Nessie," he said softly, rubbing my back. "Claire is human. You're half human. You can't compare your growth to hers because…"

He hesitated, and somehow I knew exactly what he was going to say. "Because we're not the same species," I finished for him. He nodded. "What if I want to be human? Just a normal, regular, plain, boring human?"

Dad gave my mom a look that I didn't understand and she shook her head, but it wasn't in answer to anything he might have asked her. It was sad, like she was trying to understand but just couldn't. My mom had chosen this life; she wanted to be part of my dad's world. I didn't have a choice.

"Why?" Dad asked. I turned to look at him.

I didn't have an answer for him. My own thoughts on why I wanted to be normal were so confused and muddled that he couldn't pick it out of my head. I stood up and decided there was really only one thing I could do right now to make me feel better.

"I'm going to see Jake," I said, leaving them to talk about me as I knew they would.

Jacob Black, Alpha of the second La Push werewolf pack, had been my best friend since I could remember, and I knew he would at least understand me. If nothing else, he would try. I had no doubt that my parents and the rest of my vampire family would try to understand me, but none of them would understand like Jake. He was just awesome like that.

I caught his scent long before I reached La Push and knew he was out patrolling. I didn't want to bug him, so I went on to his house, knowing he'd catch my scent sooner or later and come home.

Billy's truck was in the driveway, and I smiled as I walked in. I didn't get a lot of time with just Billy.

As it turns out, I didn't get any time with just Billy this time either.

"Ness!" Seth called out, his arms flung out to his sides to grab me up in a huge hug. I giggled as he swung me around. "What're you doing here?" he asked as he sat me down. Seth was my second favorite werewolf.

"I came to see Jake, but I guess he's patrolling?"

Billy waved at me and I waved back.

Seth nodded. "Yeah, he should be back soon, though." He put his arm around my shoulders and led me into the pint sized living room where he was lounging with Billy.

"So what are you guys up to?" I asked, looking between the two guys.

"Just chillin'," Seth said, sitting down on the couch and nearly taking the whole thing up. "Leah's hanging out with her new 'boyfriend' or whatever the hell he is, and my mom's loving up Charlie, so I thought I'd come by and hang out with my second favorite old man."

Seth laughed and I plopped myself down beside him on the couch.

"How are you doing, Renesmee," Billy asked. He and my mom were the only ones to ever use my full name, and I was almost surprised to find that it didn't bother me. Whenever anyone else tried to use my full name, it sounded weird. But not from them.

I shrugged my shoulders and sighed. "I'm okay," I lied. Billy raised one eyebrow and the action made him look like an older version of Jake. Jake often gave me that look of suspicion whenever I tried to sneak something past him. At least with Billy, I got away with it every now and then.

He didn't question me, but Seth did.

"Just 'okay?'" Seth asked. I turned to look at him and sighed again.

"Yeah… just okay."

"What's up?" Seth held out his hand and I folded mine together. I wasn't in a sharing mood right now – unless it was Jake. Seth got the hint and pulled his hand back.

"I don't really know… I just feel…. Awkward. Out of place." I shrugged again, knowing I wasn't explaining it right.

I heard Jake approaching, his heartbeat giving him away only a minute before I heard his footsteps. I smiled in spite of my gloominess and stood up when he came in the house.

"Jake!" I cried as I launched myself at him. It had only been a few days since I last saw him, but it felt like ages. His answering smile was brilliant as he caught me and hugged me tightly.

"Hey Ness," he said, his arms almost painful around my waist. "You grew again!" He sounded astonished, like I hadn't been doing that for the last three years. I didn't like the reminder, and my excitement over seeing him was washed away.

He put me down and I turned to look at the other guys. For some reason I couldn't explain, I didn't want them to hear what I needed to say to Jake. It felt too private, like it was some great secret that I could only entrust to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, instantly serious. He looked over at Seth and I swear I saw Seth cower a little. When I looked up at Jake, it looked like he was giving some kind of Alpha message. Something like, 'If you hurt her, you better pray you die before I find out about it.' It was ridiculous, because we both knew Seth was the third most protective person when it came to me. Jake, of course, was number one. My parents came in close second, and I considered them one united protective front.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked. "Alone?"

He looked down at me and his eyes mellowed a little. "Sure," he smiled. It was genuine, but it was small.

We left the house, leaving Seth and Billy to do their thing while we walked the woods.

"What's going on? Did someone hurt you?" he asked. He was in protector mode now, looking at me with that look that told me would kill anything he needed to make sure I was happy again. I sighed and shook my head.

I jumped over a log and he followed after making sure I'd made it safely.

"No; no one hurt me. I just need to talk to someone and you're… You seemed like the best person to talk to."

He stopped and sat himself down on the ground, leaning against a large tree and I sat down next to him.

"I'm always here for you, Nessie. You can tell me anything." He put his arm around my shoulders and squeezed.

I smiled up at him. "I know. I'm just so frustrated and I don't know how to make it okay." I curled into him as best as I could on the forest floor. His arm tightened on my shoulders, pulling me harder into his side.

"What is it?" he asked, his protector side giving way to his softer, more relaxed best friend side. He rubbed my arm gently.

"I'm a freak." My voice was so soft, I wasn't even sure that he could hear me, but of course his wolf senses didn't fail me. Unlike my mother, he didn't jump back from me in surprise. He didn't even gasp. He just chuckled.

"Why does that bother you, Ness? You're surrounded by 'em."

I looked up at him and furrowed my brow. "I'm not like any of you." My tone was almost accusatory.

Jake shrugged. "I know that. But not one member of your family is normal. We're all a bit psychotic."

I smiled even though his words didn't make me feel any better. "Don't you wish you could be normal, though?"

He didn't answer me right away. He leaned his head back against the tree and looked up, thinking over his answer.

"I suppose it's not so easy for me to say yes or no to that question because I have been what you consider 'normal' before. I was your normal teenage boy trying to impress a girl when my life exploded. Literally. When I look back on all that now, I don't miss it one bit. But I do see where you're coming from. You've never had that."

My eyes stung, the prelude to tears, and I blinked rapidly to try to ease the pain. Jake's arm hugged me tighter and he leaned his head down to rest his cheek on the top of my head. "I'm sorry, Nessie." He said softly.

My eyes finally started watering and I attempted to shrug. "I just want to be normal, you know? I want to be able to go to school and make friends with people who aren't 'in the know'. I want to meet new people and not have to wonder what they'd think if they saw me the next week. I'm so sick of it, Jake! I just want to stop!"

My emotional outburst caused the tears to finally overflow and I sobbed once. Jake pushed his feet out so his legs were straight out in front of him and he pulled me onto his lap, hugging me with both arms. He didn't shush me or try to reason with me; he just let me get it out.

"I can't do anything, Jake! I'm stuck – always stuck here. Even if my family wanted to leave, what would I do without you? My life is completely out of my control and I can't take it anymore! I just want everything to stop. No more growing, no more hiding… Everything around me is the same every day, but I'm changing so fast I can't even appreciate anything. I can't stop and admire any of my changes because as I'm admiring, I change more! I'm supposed to be three years old, Jake. Three years old!"

Jake stroked my hair and kissed the side of my head, but he didn't say anything. I sniffled and sat up a little to wipe my eyes with the backs of my hands.

"I don't know how to deal with it anymore."

He took a breath and ran his fingers gently through my hair.

"I wish I knew what to say to make it all better, Nessie," he said softly, his voice showing me how true his statement was. "But I don't. All I can say is that you've got to trust that everything will get better. You'll stop growing in a few years, and you can go out and meet new people and go to school if you want. You've just got to be patient while all this is happening."

I nodded, knowing he was right, but still not satisfied. "And when that happens, I'll be stuck at twenty-something years old while the world changes around me."

He smiled sadly. "Yeah," he said, his tone matching his smile.

I leaned back down to rest against him. "Why can't I just be human?"

He didn't answer; he just stroked my hair and rubbed my back and let me cry on him. We were both silent as I cried, my tears hot against my cheeks and I knew they had to be hot on his skin. He didn't complain, though.

After what felt like ages, after my tears had dried and my sobbing stopped, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"There are advantages to being half-vampire, though," he said softly.

"Like what?" I couldn't fathom anything that could be likeable about being me.

"Well, first, you're really strong. That's got to come in handy sometimes, right?" I stared at him lamely. "Okay, so it's not amazingly fantastic... what about your ability? You can share your thoughts with other people. That's pretty cool."

I sighed. "Yeah, utterly fantastic to touch someone and have them know every thought that passes through my brain."

Jake smiled. "Well I think it's pretty cool. You could probably use that to your advantage, you know. Make people think something they didn't know they'd think. You could make Rosalie like me for a few minutes."

I smiled. "I haven't tried that. I just show people what I'm thinking."

"See? There are things you haven't discovered yet. I'm sure if you tried you could. When you touch me, it's like I'm thinking what you're thinking. It's not like I'm just seeing your thoughts on a movie screen. It's pretty cool."

"Can I try?" I asked, lifting up my hand.

He shrugged. "Sure, but it might be difficult since I know you're going to do it."

I thought about things I might be able to make him think. "Do you feel what I feel, too? Or just see my thoughts?"

"That depends. Sometimes, when you're really upset or really happy, I feel it. But I don't know if that's because I'm so connected to you that your discomfort is mine anyway, or if it's because of your gift."

I nodded. "Okay, I'm going to try something. You just tell me if it works, 'kay?" I said, putting my fingertips on his cheek. He nodded and I flattened my palm on his face. I concentrated on what I would need to do to make him think something he normally wouldn't. Our thoughts were alike a lot of the time, so I stretched myself and thought about how I had once had a slight crush on Uncle Emmett. Just a year ago. I exaggerated my thoughts, putting emphasis on how handsome Uncle Emmett was.

Jake chuckled. "Instead of thinking through everything, just focus on the objective. The one thing that you want the person to think."

I nodded and cleared my head of all thoughts except Uncle Emmett's hotness. It felt strange as hell thinking of Uncle Emmett as hot, but hey, anything for science, right?

Jake nodded. "I think with some practice that could work."

"Did I convince you?" I asked.

He laughed again. "Not quite, Ness, but I knew what you were doing. You'd probably fool someone who didn't."

I grinned. "Can I try on Seth?" Poor guy wouldn't know what hit him. If I could pull it off.

Jake snickered with me. "I think Seth is the perfect candidate."

I smiled brightly. "Thank you, Jake. I feel a lot better."

He hugged me tightly and helped me stand up. "You know I'm always here." He stood up and bent down to kiss my head.

We went back to the house and I smiled at Billy and Seth.

"Feel better kid?" Seth asked, ruffling my hair as he passed me to go down the hall. I scowled, but nodded.

I looked over at Jake and he smiled secretively at me before bending down to whisper in my ear.

"You'll have to be sneaky, since he knows about your gift. Give him a hug and try not to be obvious about putting your hands on his face or neck."

"What are you two whispering about?" Billy asked, wheeling himself into the kitchen.

"Experiments," Jake answered before turning back to me. "The neck would probably be better because the thoughts are not as loud and he might not notice the intrusion right away."

I nodded and looked up at him excitedly.

Seth came back in the room and I tried not to attack him. I tried to be nonchalant as I walked up to him and held my arms out for a hug. He grinned and picked me up, hugging me tightly.

I cleared my head of everything except Uncle Emmett again and squeezed Seth, putting my hands on the base of his neck, just under his hair line. I focused on Uncle Emmett in the sun, an image I knew Seth had seen before, and put thoughts of how handsome Uncle Emmett was.

When he put me down, he had a confused look on his face. I tried to control my enthusiasm as I thought it might have worked. He kept the look of confusion as he got a drink from the faucet.

I beamed up at Jake and he winked at me.

"Um, Nessie?" Seth asked, taking a huge drink of water before saying anything else.

"Yeah?" I hoped I wasn't busted.

He cleared his throat and looked at me, then up at Jake, and back down to me. "Is there a reason I suddenly find a thought running through my head of Uncle Emmett being really hot?"

Jake laughed out loud and I blushed. I was busted. I hadn't thought about the fact that he would know it was me when the thought was laced with 'uncle' Emmett. I sighed, suddenly dejected.

Jake was instantly sober again, all laughter gone as he turned to me. "Don't worry about it, Nessie; it's going to take some practice."

I nodded. "I know."

"So what's going on?" Seth asked.

Jake answered for me. "She's trying to find out if she can put thoughts in other people's heads. Not just show them what she's thinking, but actually make them think something."

Seth made a noise of comprehension and set his empty cup on the table. "You might have had me if you hadn't given away the 'uncle' part. Work on that, and you'll get it in no time."

I smiled, grateful for the advice. "Who else can I experiment on?" I asked. "I wonder if it would work on Mom. She can see my thoughts and stuff when I touch her, so maybe?"

Jake nodded speculatively. "If she can see your thoughts, I would imagine you could still do that. Although you might not want to get too crazy with that 'cause you know you're dad's gonna spill the beans."

I grumbled. My dad would know I was planting thoughts. Then I thought of something extraordinary. "Do you think I'd be able to plant thoughts in all my classmate's heads when I go to school in a few years?"

Jake and Seth both laughed. "Probably," they said together.

I beamed. This was going to be fun. I just had to be patient and work on getting it perfect.


	3. Fragments

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: # 9 - Fragments  
Pen name: SheeWolf85  
Pairing: Jacob  
Rating: T**

_A/N: I'm not being too nice to Jake, am I? _

~*~*~*~*~

Jacob stood staring after her, unable to believe what happened. She'd always had her choice, but there was some part of him that believed she would choose him.

"Ness," he whispered to himself. She wasn't coming back. Anger suddenly flared in his chest and he hated the other half-vampire more than he'd ever hated anything before. He would kill Nahuel. That was the answer; kill him and Nessie would come back.

Even as he thought it, he knew it would hurt her, which meant he wouldn't do it. His stomach clenched as his heart shattered into pieces. She was gone.


	4. Slip

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: # 21 – Slip  
Pen name: SheeWolf85  
Pairing: Jake/Renesmee  
Rating: M**

_A/N: This contains some… kind-of-forced intimate action between Jake and Nessie. Nessie is the instigator… No rape, but if you're sensitive to that kind of thing, just beware. Lemons. Inspired by the song Bad Romance by Lady Gaga (not someone I would normally listen to, but this song is actually pretty good.) One thing I tried to make clear, and I hope I succeeded, is that Bella and Jake are not married. They are dating. I know it doesn't make a ton better, but at least it's not breaking vows, right?_

~*~*~*~*~

_I want your love  
And I want your revenge;  
You and me could write a bad romance._

-Bad Romance; Lady Gaga

~*~*~*~*~

Jake squeezed his fists tighter, trying to control his temper.

"Jake, I'm sorry…"

He held up his hand to stop her. "Bella, don't." He couldn't accept her apology. Not now.

"It's not because I don't love you, please know that."

He looked over at her for a moment, not sure if he had heard her right. She sat on the couch with her hands in her lap, her shoulders slumped slightly and her head bowed in what he hoped was remorse. He wanted her to feel horrible for what she did.

"How can you say that, Bella? You love me, so you go out and sleep with another man?" He stood up and clenched his fists tighter, pacing the small living room and hoping it would help him keep his cool.

"It's not like that…"

"It is like that!" he yelled. "How can you say it's not like that? You had sex with him, Bella; how is it not like that?"

She looked up at him timidly and he almost regretted his tone when he saw the tears in her eyes. He hardened his heart, telling himself it could be an act. She might not be sorry at all. After all, she was the one that had betrayed him. She sniffled and wiped her eyes quickly.

"Jake, it's just… I do love you."

He shook his head and fought with the urge to comfort her. "It would be easy to forgive you if it had been once. But four months of this? Four months of going behind my back to be with someone else… Why didn't you just break up with me to be with him? It would have been easier to handle than this. Did you think I wouldn't let you go?"

She shook her head. "No… I love you. I want to be with you."

Jake took a deep breath and shook his head. "Are you sure? He obviously gave you something I couldn't. Think about what you really want, and think hard. I'll be back tomorrow and we'll talk." He started for the door and she stood up.

"Where are you going?" she asked her voice desperate.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Maybe to see Paul. I can't be here right now, Bella. I think you know why." Every time he looked at her, he saw her with another man. His stomach twisted and he turned, walking out the door. He walked down the streets he knew so well, the cold autumn air not bothering him. The streets were deserted, all the kids in school and all the parents at work. The trees were bare and the ground covered in dead leaves. The scene felt right for the moment.

As he walked, he tried to clear his head and think through everything he'd just learned. Bella had been texting with someone, saying she was talking to a friend from work. For all he knew, she could have been telling the truth; she could have met the man at work. But when she was in the other room and her phone went off, it was habit that made him pick up the phone and look at it. The message startled him and he had no idea what to say to her when she came back into the room. But the look on her face when she saw his made it clear that she knew she was busted.

"_Who are you texting?" he'd asked, wishing he could be mistaken. Maybe it was a prank; maybe Edward was a code name for one of her female friends and they were joking with each other. Even as he thought it, he knew that wasn't the case. He was just trying to find any explanation – no matter how far-fetched – to make the reality not true._

_She swallowed hard and her eyes flickered from his face to the phone and back again. "A friend?" she said, her voice weak making it sound like a question._

_He tried to believe that. "Your friend wants to lick your clit until you scream their name?"_

_Her eyes widened and he saw a brief flash of desire run through them before it was replaced by the shocked and guilty expression._

"_Please tell me the truth, Bella," he asked, putting the phone down. "What's going on?"_

_She eyed the phone for a minute, shifting her weight uneasily and biting her lip. He could tell she was struggling with her words. The phone went off again signaling another text message. This time it was not answered, but both Bella and Jake stared at it._

"_Who's Edward?" Jake asked, looking up at her._

_She took a deep, shaky breath and moved to sit down gingerly on the couch. "Um, Jake…" she sighed again and held her arms over her stomach. "Will you sit down please?"_

_He humored her, sitting on the couch perpendicular to the one she was on. _

"_Edward is…" she hesitated and he could hear the way her voice stumbled on his name. "He is a friend of mine. I met him about five months ago. We sort of hung out for a while, going for coffee and talking about our favorite books and stuff," she swallowed again and started picking at her fingernails, staring intently at them as she spoke. "Then one day he asked me to go see a movie with him at his house. I did, and things escalated… We… I…" she suddenly looked up at him. "I don't know what happened, Jake. I never meant for it to go so far, but I couldn't stop it."_

_Jake held up his hand. "What do you mean, Bella? Are you telling me that you slept with this guy?" He couldn't believe it, even though he'd seen all the proof he needed in that one text message._

"_I'm so sorry, Jake," she whispered, looking back at her fingernails._

_He couldn't breathe for a moment. He had thought they were in love, he and Bella. He had thought they had a great relationship and he was starting to think about taking it further by asking her to marry him. All of that crashed down around him as he looked at her, sitting on the couch and confessing to being with someone else._

"_How…" his voice broke and he cleared his throat. His voice was still thick as he spoke. "How long?"_

_She peeked up at him and took another deep breath. "Four months."_

_Another bolt of shock ran through him. Four months of betrayal. His shock slowly began giving way to anger._

Jake turned down a smaller road, knowing where he wanted to go. He wiped his face, getting rid of his tears as he walked. His anger had faded and left only heartache in its place. He needed to think about what he wanted while Bella was hopefully thinking about what she wanted.

He didn't bother to knock as he went up the steps and into the house.

"Jared," he called, closing the door. The music was loud, but he could still hear voices over it and headed into the kitchen. A hand smacked him on the back as he walked in.

"Hey buddy; what are you doing here?" Jared asked.

Jake shrugged. "I needed to get out of the house."

Jared nodded, but he knew something else happened. "What's up?"

Jake shook his head. "I don't know, Jared. I think Bella and I might be through." It hurt to say it out loud.

"What happened?" a female voice asked. Jake looked up to see Kim, Jared's wife, coming in through the back door with another girl behind her.

Jake looked up, anger resurfacing and making it difficult to reign in his temper. "Bella cheated on me."

Kim gasped and grabbed his forearm. "Oh, that's terrible! What the hell was she thinking?"

Jake just shrugged. Jared patted his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, man."

Jake shrugged again. "I need to get away from it for a while. You mind if I crash here tonight?" He knew he could count on his friend.

"Sure, you know the guest bedroom is always open for you."

Jake nodded and turned to leave the kitchen.

"Hey, we're going out in a bit to dinner. You wanna come with us?" Jared asked.

Jake shook his head. "Thanks anyway." He needed to be alone for a while.

~*~

Renesmee watched Jake walk out of the kitchen, furious. She had known him for almost three years and always had a crush on him, but he'd always been obsessed with Bella, the brown-haired beauty from Seattle. She had waited for them to break up so she could have a shot at him, but it never happened.

She smiled at Kim and listened impassively as Kim talked to Jared about Jake and his situation. Renesmee wanted to go find Bella and strangle her for being so stupid. If _she_ had someone like Jake, she sure as hell wouldn't be stupid enough to cheat on him. What more could she possibly want in a man?

The hurt look in his eyes made her heart hurt for him and her fists clench with anger toward Bella. She wanted to comfort him, but she had no idea how.

"I'm gonna go talk to him," she said suddenly, taking a step toward the door.

"You still gonna go with us tonight?" Kim asked.

"I don't think so. I'm gonna stay here with him."

Kim nodded and Renesmee left, going down the hall. She knocked lightly on the door to the guest bedroom where she knew Jake would be.

The door opened and she looked up at him. "Hey," she said, waving a little and feeling kind of ridiculous. He always made her nervous, more aware of everything that she did and said. She wanted to do and say the right things around him.

He smiled sadly. "Hey." He opened the door to let her come inside.

"You okay?" she asked, feeling like an idiot once the words were out. She clasped her fingers in front of her and looked up at him.

Jake sighed and shook his head. "I don't know."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Jake ran his fingers through his hair and grabbed a handful. "I don't even know what to say. Four months…" he shook his head and walked back to the bed, sitting down heavily.

Renesmee walked slowly to him, not sure if she was doing the right thing. She put her hand on his that was in his hair. "Four months?" she asked, running her thumb over his knuckles.

"She was with him for four months," he said, looking up at Renesmee.

She furrowed her brow, her anger toward Bella reappearing. "How could she do that?" she asked, more to herself than him. "I'm so sorry." She didn't even try to stop herself from pulling his face to her, hugging his shoulders.

Jake sighed and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her waist and accepting her comfort. He had known Renesmee since she moved to town and became Kim's best friend almost three years ago. He'd always thought she was pretty with her waist-length, wavy auburn hair and honey-brown eyes, but of course he wouldn't ever betray Bella. A ribbon of anger ran through him at the thought of what Bella did. He had an errant thought of getting back at her, but he knew it wasn't a smart decision. No matter what Bella had done, it wouldn't make it right for him to be with someone else.

Renesmee ran her fingers through Jake's hair, thrilled that he was letting her be so close to him. The feel of his head against her chest and his arms around her waist made her body weak, but she tried to control herself. She told herself she was only trying to comfort Jake; he didn't need her coming on to him.

"What's worse is that she says she still loves me. She says she still wants to be with me, even though I know she was talking to him just a few minutes before I caught her." He shook his head against Renesmee, ignoring the fact that if he moved his head just right, his face would be right between her breasts.

"On the phone, or was he there?" she asked, unconsciously tightening her grip on his hair as she combed through it with her fingers.

"She was texting him."

She shook her head and leaned down to hold him tighter to her. She combed through his hair a few more times before moving her hands down and rubbing his back. She stayed silent, hoping he would talk to her more when he was ready. He parted his legs and squeezed her waist tighter to pull her closer to him. He hadn't felt the soft body of a woman next to him like this in so long; Bella hadn't been interested in sleeping with him since… he figured now it was since she started sleeping with Edward. He relished in the feel of Renesmee's body and took a deep breath, taking in her scent of vanilla and the earth she'd been digging in with Kim outside. The instinctive part of him reacted to having a female so close to him, but he tried to ignore it. No matter what Bella had done, he couldn't betray her that way, and he couldn't take advantage of Renesmee.

Renesmee turned her head slightly and kissed his hair, hoping it wasn't too much. She couldn't pass up the opportunity to touch him without being conspicuous. He moved his head slightly and she instinctively pushed her chest into him slightly. She realized after she did it that it was out of line and she was going to apologize when he moved, turning his head slightly. He took in another deep breath and she felt him nuzzle his nose against her breast. Her heart rate tripled and she gripped his hair, praying he didn't stop. She suddenly decided that if Bella had cheated on him for four months, he would be well justified to be with someone else for one night. She kissed his hair again, pressing her lips into his head and hoping she wasn't pushing everything too far. She was worried about being rejected, but it didn't scare her away from trying.

Jake brushed his nose across her breast again, surprised at the lack of guilt from the action. He turned his head more and kissed her on her breast. Her breathing hitched and he suddenly stopped; now feeling bad for nearly using Renesmee. He pulled back slightly to look up at her.

"I'm sorry, Renesmee," he started. She couldn't let him finish. She put her fingers over his mouth and shook her head.

"Don't be sorry, Jake. It's okay." She touched her fingertips to his cheek briefly before moving them back to his hair. She pushed her chest out, silently offering her breasts to him. His eyes flickered from her face to her breasts and back a few times before he finally settled on her breasts. His hands moved to her hips and slowly moved up her waist. He wasn't sure what he was doing, and he realized as he touched her sides that he was doing exactly what Bella had done to him. He shook his head and pulled his hands away.

"It's not okay, Renesmee. I can't do this." He started pulling away and she let him go, scared that she pushed him too far.

"Jake," she said, sitting down next to him. "I'm sorry." She touched his arm, unable to stop her fingers from trailing up to his elbow, feeling out the muscles under the skin. She looked up at him through her lashes.

Jake swallowed and closed his eyes. He put his hand over hers on his arm and she entwined their fingers. He couldn't stop her and he found that he didn't want to. He found himself squeezing her fingers gently and pulling her closer to him. She smiled to herself and leaned in to kiss his shoulder.

"Don't fight it, Jake," she said softly, kissing him closer to his neck. His body reacted immediately and he sucked in a deep breath, tilting his head when she kissed his neck again.

"Renesmee…" he wasn't sure if he meant to stop her or encourage her. She touched his chest and kissed him just under his jaw.

"Please don't fight it," she whispered. She moved up and kissed the side of his lips, darting her tongue out to taste him. He stopped himself from turning his head into her.

"This shouldn't happen," he said, his voice gruff with desire even as he tried to shove it away. She held his fingers tighter and rubbed his chest lower, grazing the top of his stomach.

"Yes it should, Jake," she looked in his eyes as she got up on her knees. She took her hand back and rubbed the back of his neck. He closed his eyes briefly. "Don't you deserve it after what she did to you? Or is she the only one allowed to do that?" She couldn't explain why she was suddenly saying these things to him that could hurt him, but she needed him and she could see from his body language that he needed her too. She put her hand on his cheek and kissed his lips. He kissed her back hesitantly before turning his head.

"I can't, Renesmee." He tried to push her away gently but she held his shoulders tightly. He found that he didn't want to fight her, so he didn't push harder.

"You can," she said in a sultry voice, moving his hands to her hips and leaning in to kiss him again. She pushed his shoulders gently and he reclined back on the bed. She kissed him again and this time he didn't fight it. He kissed her back, holding her hips tightly in his hands and exploring her mouth with his tongue.

Jake's determination was fading fast as she kissed him and touched his chest. He moved his hands up slowly, moving over her sides and pushing her shirt up slightly as he did. Her skin was soft and he nearly moaned at the feel of it. His hands moved up further until he held her breasts. He squeezed her gently and a new kind of determination swept through him. He pushed her away and grabbed the hem of her shirt, lifting it up. She helped him remove the shirt and smiled in victory to herself as he removed her bra.

"This is what you need, Jake," she said softly, putting her hands over his as they grabbed her breasts again. She could see the desire and unfulfilled need in his eyes as he looked at her. Jake's brain was on autopilot as he touched her, squeezing her breasts together. He had a sudden desire to lick her, and he didn't hold back. He leaned into her and licked her between her breasts, in the line of cleavage his hands caused by squeezing them together. She gasped and gripped the hair at the back of his head and holding him against her. He kissed and nipped at her cleavage before moving to her nipple. Her breath hitched and she whimpered, closing her eyes tightly as her desire burned in her gut. She breathed deeply, controlling her body and telling herself to be patient. Now that she knew she was going to get what they both needed, she felt she could afford to let him move at his own pace.

Jake looked up at her, feeling more aroused that he had been in months. He wanted her, and his guilt of what he was doing to Bella disappeared a little more with each touch of Renesmee's hands. Renesmee lifted Jake's shirt the way he'd done to her and he removed it. She pushed him down again and smiled up at him before kissing his chest. He closed his eyes and touched her back as she kissed and licked his chest, her hands moving down over his sides. His body tensed when she reached the waistband of his pants and his hands caught hers.

"Just let it happen, Jake," she urged, unfastening the button and slowly pulling down the zipper. He found his hands pushing hers down, eager to feel her on him. She kissed him just above the waistband and smiled when he moved into her slightly. He laid his head back on the bed and closed his eyes, his breath hitching when she touched him. It had been too long since he'd been touched like this and he felt like all of the sensations were heightened.

Renesmee pulled his pants down far enough to pull him free and stroked him gently. She'd always had a feeling that he would be big and she was just more excited now that she had confirmation in her hand. His hands gripped her hair when she kissed him, trailing her lips up his length to his tip where she took him in her mouth. Jake arched his back a little as she moved on him, amazed at how good it felt. A part of his brain compared the sensation to a time when Bella had done the same thing, and he could say that Renesmee was better at it. He wasn't sure if that was just because he'd gone four months without this kind of touch, or if it was because Renesmee was actually better. He didn't really care, though, as she moved faster and he gripped her hair tighter. She pulled away and unbuttoned her own pants, slipping them down off her hips. Jake lifted his hips and got rid of his pants. Before he could get up, she straddled his hips.

"Tell me you want me, Jake," she pleaded, rubbing her wetness on his length and kissing his chest. He gripped her hips and moaned.

"I want you, Renesmee," he growled, lifting her enough to get himself positioned. She slid down on him and gasped, her fingers digging into his chest. She had no idea being with him would feel so good.

"Oh... Fuck me." She sat down on him and ground her hips into him. He held her hips and bucked into her, helping her move over him. She moved slowly at first, letting her body get used to his size. He hissed as she moved, his hands on her hips encouraging her to move against him harder.

"Do you like this?" she asked, moving over him faster. He nodded and brought his hand up to squeeze her breast. "Tell me, Jake."

"I like it. You feel so fucking good." He pulled her down on him harder. She nodded and whimpered. He sat up with her and picked her up, laying her on her back to be over her. He kissed her deeply as he moved into her harder.

"Oh my god… Yes…" She arched her back and grabbed the sheets above her head, gripping tightly. "Give it to me, Jake."

Jake grabbed her knees and spread her legs widely, pushing into her as hard as he dared without hurting her. "Fuck, Renesmee…"

"Harder, Jake. Show me what you can do." Her voice was pleading and he shook his head to clear it as he spread her legs wider and leaned over her, pounding into her. She grabbed his hands on her knees and growled. "Oh, shit… Jake, I'm gonna come!"

"Yes, you are. Come for me." He was close to his own end and he prayed she let go soon. He hissed and kept up his motion as long as he could. She screamed and he felt her body tighten around him. The sensation made him gasp and he came with her, thrusting a few last times.

He pulled out and sat next to her, resting his back against the wall. They were both breathing heavily and it took a moment for either to move again. Renesmee finally sat up and moved up next to Jake. She kissed his shoulder.

"Please don't hate me," she begged.

He looked down into her eyes and shook his head. "I don't hate you." He kissed her forehead and sighed. "I just don't know what to do now. I can't be mad at her anymore when I just did the same thing."

"But you didn't. She was with him for four months behind your back, Jake. You were with me just this one time."

"That doesn't make it right." He touched her cheek and got out of bed, pulling his clothes on. He tossed her clothes to her. "I should go talk to her."

Renesmee sighed and nodded. She had known, somewhere inside her, that she wouldn't have a relationship with Jake. But it still hurt to be so close with him and then surrender him back to his girlfriend.

"At least you know she can't be too mad at you." She tried to make light of the situation.

"I guess so." He smiled sadly and turned to the door. Renesmee followed him out to the living room. Kim and Jared had left long ago and the house was empty. "Are you going to stay here?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'll be here. If… If she doesn't want to talk or if you need someone, I'm here. I promise I won't…"

Jake put his finger over her lips to stop her. "I'll call you if I need you. But I won't use you, Renesmee. That's not right either."

She nodded and kissed his fingertip. "I'll be here."

He smiled and kissed her forehead one last time before walking out the door. Renesmee held her stomach and went back to the guest bedroom, half hoping that Bella would make him happy and half hoping that he'd be back.

Jake walked back to his house, hating himself the whole way. He couldn't hate Renesmee, even when a small, logical part of his brain told him she was to blame. If she hadn't pushed, he wouldn't have given in. But, he countered, if he had been stronger he would have been able to push her away. He realized when he reached his house that he was crying again. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for the confrontation that was about to happen.

"Bella?" he called when he entered the house. "Bella, can we talk about this please?" The living room was empty and he walked down the hall to their bedroom. It was dark, so he flicked on the light. Empty as well. He furrowed his brow and checked the second bedroom. "Bella?" he called louder.

He went back out to the living room and noticed a piece of paper on the coffee table. He swallowed thickly as he picked it up.

_Jake,_

_I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I do love you. _

_But, I've realized something important. No matter how much I love you, I love Edward more. I need to be with him, Jake. He completes me in a way I never thought possible. I hope someday we can be friends again. I understand if you never want to speak to me again. I truly am very sorry._

_-Bella_

He crumpled the paper in his hand and waited for the rush of anger or agony or both to knock him down. He took a deep breath to help him stay on his feet.

But it never came. He wasn't angry with her. He wasn't being ripped apart by her departure. He was… relieved.

He sat down on the couch and held his head in his hands, trying to think clearly. After a few minutes, he knew what he wanted to do. He got up and went to the kitchen, picking up the phone and dialing. Bella's note was still in his hand and as the line rang he casually opened the cupboard under the sink and threw it in the trash. He was almost surprised at how easy it was to let her go.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end answered.

"Renesmee," Jake said. "Do you want to meet me somewhere for dinner tonight?"

He could hear the happiness in her tone when she answered.

"I'd love to."


	5. Obsession

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
** Prompt: #15 - Obsession**  
** Pen name: SheeWolf85**  
** Pairing: Victoria (AH)**  
** Rating: T**

_A/N: This little drabble is AH. Victoria plans her revenge..._

* * *

'_b'_

She moved the knife carefully; she didn't want to cut herself. She had originally wanted to kill Edward. She needed it like she needed air. He had killed James. But then, if she did, Edward would never know the kind of pain she was feeling. She would never be satisfied, and James would never be properly avenged.

But if she killed his wife… She could watch him die slowly the way she died without James.

'_e'_

The blade didn't scratch the metal easily. But eventually she smiled and blew on the bullet, inspecting Bella's name on the side. Perfect.


	6. Alone

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: #1 - Alone  
Pen name: SheeWolf85  
Pairing: Renesmee  
Rating: K**

_A/N: Still don't own Twilight or the characters. Darn. I'm not completely sure where Nessie is right now; maybe in Ireland or somewhere like that… _

~*~

The soft, rolling hills were unfamiliar, yet inviting. The bright blue sky with delicate white wisps of clouds was unusual and foreign, yet somehow exciting. It was change; it was her time alone.

Renesmee stepped out of her car and took a deep breath. She could smell the heat in the air and the memory of a different kind of heat invaded her mind. It had been her idea to leave and she couldn't go running back just because she missed her werewolf. She sighed and started toward the town that would be her home for the next few months.


	7. Worry

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: #25 - Worry  
Pen name: SheeWolf85  
Pairing: Bella (AH)  
Rating: T**

~*~

Bella studied the mark in the mirror. It was a small, dark purple circle fading at the edges to her normal complexion. As she looked at her body, she found several other marks similar to the first one. They centered on her neck and chest, but she had a few on her stomach and even one on her thigh. She could cover the lower ones easily, but the ones on her neck would be harder.

She knew her parents were going to have questions. She sighed and bit her lip; could she just say she was bitten by a vampire?


End file.
